See You Later
by The Last Ronin
Summary: Rachel died a hero but that didn't make it any less painful for her or the one she loves. However, a chance encounter with an old friend offers a once in an afterlifetime opportunity that shows her that just because she died, doesn't mean she has to say goodbye.
1. Death is But a Door

So I was driving into work this morning when an idea came to me for another story. So I'm taking a temporary (one to two day) hiatus from "Not Fade Away" in order to get this one down. It's a short, three chapter deal so enjoy!

Oh, setting. Again, I'm disregarding the whole "The One" section of book 54. Everything else stands as is.

The usual copyright BS. I don't own Animorphs and I ain't makin any money off this.

~The Last Ronin~

The smell of smoke wakes me from the oddest dream. I sit up slowly and stretch, finding I've been asleep next to a small campfire that has been warming my back. Next to it, just beyond my reach, sits a familiar figure, poking at the flames with a stick.

"Tobias," I smile, looking around. I'm in a forest but I don't see any of our huts. Where is this?

"Tobias?" I say again, getting a little nervous about these unfamiliar surroundings and the fact that he's not answering me.

I scoot a little closer to him and gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I scramble backwards and push myself to my feet. He's not my boyfriend at all. But who is he then?

I look a bit closer and the man finally looks in my direction, a small smile on his lips. No he's definitely not Tobias...his hair is far to dark and the color of his eyes is wrong. But as I continue to examine his face I start to see some of my boyfriend's features in it: his nose, the shape of his eyes, the unruly hair.

"Hello Rachel," the man says at last and even his voice contains familiar notes that I would know anywhere. But he's clearly not the boy I love.

"Who are you?" I ask, more than a little nervous now, as if my mind has already figured out the answer but hasn't decided to let me in on the secret yet.

"Hmm," he pauses for a minute, thinking, "perhaps this will help."

I blink and the man is gone. Standing in his place is Ax, eyes smiling. What the? How did he morph so fast? I look again though and no, no it's not Ax after all. This Andalite is old...er. There's an audible click as my mind finally reveals what it had already discovered. An older looking Ax. A man who reminds me of Tobias.

"Elfangor," I swallow heavily. If he's here then that means...it all comes crashing back, and my legs give out, dumping me to the ground.

"Nonono," I sob, tears pouring from my eyes. I can't be. I wasn't ready.

But it is. I am.

I remember it all.

In a flash Elfangor, human again, is behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me together as I fall apart.

"Shhhh," he soothes, rocking me back and forth like my own father used to do to comfort me when I was younger, "It's ok, it's ok."

But it's not. It never will be.

I cry for a long time, held safe in the arms of the man responsible for changing my life. The man whose intervention turned me into a warrior who was doomed to die at barely sixteen years of age.

I hate him for what he did to us, to me. And yet, I love him just as fiercely. Because of him I'd found myself. Because of him I'd found my best friend, my soul mate. But I wasn't ready to die. I never even had a chance to live. It wasn't fair.

But life isn't fair. That one fact had been hammered home for me in the final three years of my life. That which is given can be taken away. That which was won with blood, sweat and tears can be just as easily lost in the same.

Oh God, Tobias, help me...I, I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I hyperventilate, trying desperately to draw air into lungs that seem to have vanished. It's as if someone has ripped me in half and scattered my insides. Oh God, oh God, where is the rest of me? Where is the rest of me? !

For a long time my boyfriend's lost father holds me, till I cry myself out and even then he doesn't let go.

"I've been waiting for you," he says at last, his breath tickling my ear.

"You knew then," it's not a question really; I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from him anyway, "that night at the construction site, you knew I would die."

"Yes," he admits and I can hear the sorrow in his voice, "I knew I was killing you when I gave you the power to morph. And I know it's not an apology, but I had no better options."

"Why? Why me? Why us?"

"Because it couldn't have been anyone else. Everything that happened, happened so you could be on the Blade ship at that exact moment. It may be of little consolation but because of you, because you were there to kill the Yeerk infesting your cousin, billions of lives have been saved.

"I did what I did because my son needed you and you needed him. All so you could be prepared, could be ready for when you were truly needed. And you were. You did well Rachel, Warrior Princess," I can hear the smile in his voice as he says that and I can't help but smile slightly myself.

He gets up and moves to sit in front of me and then leans in to place a kiss on my forehead; exactly like my father when I'd done well during my gymnastics classes.

"Thank you," he whispers, tears in his eyes as he holds my own and hugs me again, "thank you for saving my brother, my wife...my son."

I bow my head, tears spilling down my cheeks once more. I'd never been a crier before but I suppose I have good reason now. I shiver and hug myself. I appreciate Elfangor being here for me, but it's not his arms I want holding me.

"What happens now?" I ask at last.

"Now I ask that you let me make a selfish request," he sighs.

"And what is that?" I ask guardedly, I don't like the sound of his voice. Haven't I already done...sacrificed...enough?

"My son is dying..." I'm on my feet before he can continue.

"Then that means he'll be here soon!" I suppose I should feel bad about this but I can't hide the joy I feel. Tobias and I are going to be together again!

"Rachel," Elfangor draws me back down, "It's not his time. There is much for him to do yet. I need you to convince him to live."

There's no anger in his voice. No judgment over my outburst. I can't believe I, even for a moment, was happy to hear the person I love more than my own life was dying. I'm a horrible person.

"I look forward to seeing my family again too," Elfangor smiles at me, as if he suspects where my thoughts had taken me, "but we need to be patient."

"I, yes, I'm sorry," I fumble, almost to embarrassed to speak, "of course I'll help. What do I need to do?"

It doesn't take Elfangor long to explain. The only real problem is that we can't do anything right this second. The sad truth is that we're both dead, and thus have a very limited ability to interact with the living. We're only going to have a small window in which to do this. But we have to wait. That's ok though, there's much for me to explore over here and a lot to learn.

Eventually though, the time arrives and I'm waiting eagerly. This is going to be painful, I already know that. But if it means I get to say the goodbye I never had the chance to then it'll be worth it.

I begin doing as Elfangor showed me when he arrives himself and motions for me to wait.

"Just one thing I want you to remember Rachel," he says when I give him a puzzled look.

"What's that?"

"It's not goodbye."


	2. Time is But a Window

The usual copyright BS. I don't own Animorphs and I ain't makin any money off this.

~The Last Ronin~

It's been almost a week since the war ended. I haven't eaten. Haven't slept. Haven't moved really. Not since I brought Rachel's ashes back to my tree. Most days I just look at her urn, hoping I'll wake up and she'll be waving at me from the ground, or coming in for a landing in her bald eagle morph.

But she doesn't.

Won't.

Can't.

That's how I know I'm asleep. Dreaming.

She sits with her back against my tree, looking at me with an irritated expression on her face.

"Rachel," I breathe, relieved that I can still picture her in such detail. Dreading what it will mean when I wake up.

"What are you doing?" she shakes her head angrily, "Hurry up and get over me! Go find yourself a nice hawk to nest with. Or become a human nothlit, find a girl and start a family. You're a damn hero aren't you? Start acting like it!"

I stare at her, not believing my ears.

"At least...that's what I should say, but I suppose I'm too selfish." her expression softens, "Really though Tobias, what's the point of this? Even though it makes me happier than I can even put words to, knowing that you miss me so much."

She gets up and leans against me and my arms instinctively wrap around her tightly, trying in vain to protect what I already failed to protect.

"Please don't do this," she says quietly, "I'm already dead. Killing yourself won't change that. It won't bring me back and it won't make me happy."

"You're all I had," I bury my face in her shoulder to hide my tears, "you're the only thing that kept me going these past few years. What do I have worth living for now?"

"Plenty," she hugs me back, "you're not alone anymore Tobias. If you were I wouldn't be able to bear leaving you for now."

"For now?"

"We'll be together again, I promise," she smiles brightly and brushes her lips against mine, "for now though spend time with your mom, she may have forgotten who you were but I know she wants to know who you are now. And you have Ax...your dad wants him to introduce you to your grandparents and pass along his love."

"What? Elfangor is there too?" she can't be serious.

"Of course he is...I'm not alone either. But I need someone to check up on my sisters every once in a while. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"Rachel I...of course I will," I sigh and kiss her, "I'm sorry...I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"No," she shakes her head against my chest, "I miss you too."

Again my lips find hers and we don't move for a while. Eventually though, she pulls away.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much more time," she tries to hide them but I see the tears in her eyes, "so just listen. This place where I am is amazing. I have so much to tell you already. But I want you to have plenty to tell me too when you get here. So please, please, I'll get on my knees if I have to, please live your life.

"I just, I need you to know that I love you and that I miss you. But I'm okay. This isn't goodbye so I'm not going to say it. Thank you for saving me...for giving me the strength and courage to do what I had to do, and guiding me when I lost my way. I never would have made it without you," she takes a deep breath and looks away, as if distracted by something I cannot see.

"I'm out of time," she whispers, not even trying to hide her tears now, "but you still have things to do. So do them. I'll be here waiting, whenever it is you finish...no matter how long."

She turns to go but I grab her, spin her around and crush my lips against hers.

"I love you Rachel," I whisper against her mouth and she smiles, "Always, forever."

"I love you too. Always, forever," she pulls away again, though I keep her hand firmly in mine, "And Tobias?"

"Yes?" I manage to choke out around my tears.

"Remember what I said. This isn't goodbye. You and I...we're one, nothing can separate us forever. I'm just going on ahead for a little while. So I'll see you later, ok?" her voice cracks at the end and she lets go of my hand before I can answer.

And then she's gone and I'm back in my tree. Awake. By myself. But not alone...never again alone. I flap to the ground and begin to morph, the first time I've done so since I watched her die. The moment I'm fully human the tears start and I look up at the night sky.

"Rachel!" I shout and then switch to a whisper as the moonlight glints off her urn, "Thank you. I'll see you later."


	3. I'll Be Back

Last part of this little side trip. I hope you enjoy =)

The usual copyright BS. I don't own Animorphs and I ain't makin any money off this.

~The Last Ronin~

Today is the day, I can feel it. The market square bustles with activity but I barely notice any of it. No matter how hard I try I can't focus on anything for more than a few seconds before my attention shifts elsewhere.

Those who have been here long enough to understand what's happening to me gently squeeze my shoulders and give me knowing smiles. Normally I'd stop and chat but that's impossible for me right now...and they understand that.

The new comers, however, don't know what's going on. Some get nervous when they see me. Some avoid me entirely. Still others ask me if something is wrong and are a little put off when I barely spare them a glance. One fellow, who must have been a doctor when he was alive, keeps following me and asking if I'm sick and if maybe he could help. Obviously he's new, no one gets sick here.

I understand their reactions. I'd had them myself the first time I saw someone under the effects of The Anticipation. It's strange to see someone literally vibrating with energy, their aura looking like it can barely hold itself together. It's odder still to feel it.

For a long time I'd felt a mixture of longing and dread. Longing for The Anticipation to set in. Dread because of what it would mean if it did. And of course, as more time passed without it occurring, a small but persistent fear began to grow in the back of my mind: that maybe, perhaps I had been wrong and would never... I mean, it is rare after all, as certain as I'd been that I was one of those lucky few. Many people fall in love all the time. Few, however, find their soul mate.

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen anyone like me since Elfangor. And I haven't seen him since Loren finally showed up...how long has it been? I'm not really sure. Time is strange here.

I actually don't come to the market square that often. Despite it's name there are no shops, here or anywhere. This is just a place for people to gather and hang out. We don't need to eat, though some do anyway, and anything we want ourselves we can create with a thought so buying and selling are pointless. I do miss shopping, the hunt for a good bargain, but there's plenty of other ways to keep myself occupied.

Where _is_ he?

The war games for one. There's a countless number of people here and as many races. Most are fairly peaceful, but some are violent like the Howlers or the Helmacrons or the Krie. Their tendencies for conflict are usually dulled by the realization that they cannot hurt, kill or conquer anyone here. But some of those tendencies are channeled into mock battles of epic proportions. They're a great way to blow off steam, even if the thrill of your life being on the line is absent.

Gah, what if he got lost?

But the reason I'm here in the square today is because this is where newcomers usually arrive, though I still don't see any sign of him. I pace, bounce and fidget, my eyes constantly scanning the crowd, looking for the face I desperately want to see.

People begin to pull away from me as my restlessness becomes more intense. Those who have been here longer gently usher the newer people out of the way.

"Keep an eye on her," one such guide explains to a small group, "something spectacular is going to happen soon."

My heart leaps as I hear that. I can't see my own aura but I know from experience that it should start to change color as the time draws closer. If others think it's going to be soon...Oh God, I can't wait. Just hurry up already before I lose my mind!

For a moment a burst of color distracts me and I nearly trip as four figures I haven't seen in some time make their way towards me. Most people have auras of a varying shade of blue. The ones belonging to those who are in love take on a reddish hue when they are near each other; such as two of the people approaching. The other two are soul mates and their single connected aura burns a bright fuchsia that's akin to looking at the sun. I quickly filter my vision so I can attempt to greet my adopted family.

"Look at her," Loren smiles and hugs me quickly before turning to Elfangor, "were you also bouncing off the walls before I showed up?"

[He was worse,] Forlay laughs, [I thought he was going to explode.]

[I don't know,] Noorlin observes, [my grand-daughter looks about ready to go off herself.]

Normally I'd remind Noorlin that I'm not really his granddaughter, not that he ever listens. But I barely hear any of them right now. My already short attention span is practically gone. Instead I continue to fidget, my eyes barely able to see anything now with how fast they're moving.

Damnit where is...

"Oh!" I gasp as an emptiness that had been inside of me for so long, that I'd begun to think it had always been there, suddenly vanishes. Tears run down my cheeks as a sense of finally coming home after a long journey fills me; I'd forgotten how good it feels to be whole. I whirl around, my body already knowing where I need to look. My vision finally focuses and my world contracts until the only person I see is the man who has just appeared a short distance away. He's aged, I can see it in his eyes that he's much older than the early twenty-something this place transforms all humans into. For a moment he seems confused, disoriented before his eyes find mine and fill with tears of his own. He's changed, but he's still the boy I fell in love with...still the boy I love.

My soul mate.

"Tobias!" I yell, my feet already carrying me towards him before I even tell them to move.

He meets me somewhere in the middle, catching me as I leap at him and send us both crashing to the ground. His arms crush me to him, much stronger than I remember, and my lips crash onto his. Distantly I can hear the clapping and cheering of the square - soul mates being reunited is always an occasion for celebration here. But it's muted, distant, unimportant and I ignore it so I can gaze upon the person I was forced to leave behind so long ago. I can scarcely believe he's finally here. With me.

"Rachel," he breathes, squeezing me tighter, and yet, not tight enough, "I finally caught up to you. Sorry I took so long."

"Idiot," I kiss him again, hard, "I said I'd wait didn't I?"

He laughs and I'm momentarily stunned. That's a sound I have never heard before. I like it very much.

"I love you Rachel." he whispers against my lips, "Always. Forever."

Tears fill my eyes again as my heart races. Oh how I've missed hearing him tell me that.

"And I love you Tobias." I reply around a kiss, "Always. Forever."

We hold each other, oblivious to all else around us. We're not in any rush. We no longer have to worry about a two hour morph time limit. The only thing that matters is that he loves me and I love him.

And I finally have forever to prove it.


End file.
